Escribe la enfermedad
by kastiyana
Summary: Me dijeron que una buena forma de comunicarme contigo – ahora que eres muy pequeño y terco para comprender la situación – era escribiendote esta suerte de diario carta. Ahora no sé por qué sigo escribiendo esto. Es obvio que no dejaré que este cuaderno caiga en tus manos ¿Qué ha pasado, Arthur? ¿Qué nos ha pasado? - FRUK


**Resumen: **Me dijeron que una buena forma de comunicarme contigo – ahora que eres muy pequeño y terco para comprender la situación – era escribiendote esta suerte de diario carta. Ahora no sé por qué sigo escribiendo esto. Es obvio que no dejaré que este cuaderno caiga en tus manos ¿Qué ha pasado, Arthur? ¿Qué nos ha pasado? - FRUK

**Notas previas: **Esto se me ocurrió porque una amiga le escribe un diario carta a su hijo. Pensé, ¿cómo sería si Francia le hubiera escrito una cosa así a Inglaterra? En tono no muy paternal, obviamente. Así que nada, esto está en forma de diario/epistolar. No quiero especificar si son países o humanos. Uso de fem!Estados Unidos - Regalo a Erelbrile por su cumpleaños.

* * *

**Escribe la enfermedad**

_Aquí hay una plegaria  
de mi corazón para tí  
nadie me conoce tan bien como tu  
tu sabes lo dificil que es para mí sacudir la enfermedad  
que toma posesión de mi lengua en momentos como este_  
(Depeche Mode- Shake the disease)

* * *

Me dijeron que una buena forma de comunicarme contigo – ahora que eres muy pequeño y terco para comprender la situación – era escribiendote esta suerte de diario carta. Pensé al principio que era algo tonto, porque para cuando puedas leer esto probablemente ya habrás comprendido todo, tal vez estarás en otro lado. Tal vez no estarás. Sin embargo ahora me parece un buena idea, para conversar conmigo y sentir que de alguna manera estás ahí, escuchando.

000

Eres realmente un niño insoportable. Yo me paso la tarde cocinando una tarta de frutas para ver si se te quita ese gesto huraño de la cara alguna vez, pero no. Escupes sobre el plato, me regalas una sarta de insultos y me mandas de vuelva a "mi cuchitril". Vaya manera de decirlo, cuando el impresentable acá siempre has sido tu!

000

Disculpa por lo de arriba. Estaba enfadado. No debí ponerme a tu altura.

Pd: con esto me refiero a que no debí comportarme como un niño, no a que me crea superior, no es que no lo sea... es que

000

¡Oh! ¡te has dejado crecer el pelo para parecerte a mí! Mi precioso niño, no tenías que hacer eso. Si tanto extrañabas que fuese visitarte me hubieras escrito una carta, la hubiera leído incluso aunque hubiera estado escrita en tu lenguaje rudimentario y pedestre. No sabes cómo me la he pasado de bien arreglando tu melena llena de ramitas. Si no eres capaz de cepillarlo y quedarte en casa sin trepar árboles y revolcarte con los animales, entonces no deberías dejarlo crecer. Por eso te lo he cortado. Espero algún día lo entiendas.

000

Creo que tenías miedo anoche. Te metiste a mi cama sin más ¿Sabes qué clase de hombre soy? Por supuesto que no. Eres un niño, no conocerías las magnitudes de una bestia.

000

¿Cómo te has atrevido?

Después de todo lo que he hecho por tí ¿Cómo has podido traicionarme de este modo? Y aunque no has podido concretarlo y apoderarte de mis dominios la marca de tu puñalada la llevaré marcada para siempre.

Eres un alma cruel y maldigo el día en que nos han presentado, maldigo el día en quise hacerme cargo de ti. Y por eso he decidido dejar de verte ahora, no lo entenderás seguro o tal vez estés orgulloso del resultado de tus actos. Aunque te desprecio, ansío el poder verte convertido en un hombre distinto; sin embargo ya mucha fe no te tengo. No espero nada de ti.

000'

¿Cuántos años han pasado? A veces la rutina, el calendario me confunde y me hace pensar que fue solo ayer cuando te abandoné allí en tu hogar en Londres. Sin embargo, basta con examinarte un poco para darme cuenta que no solo han pasado soles y vuelos de pájaros. Han pasado las eras dejando huellas en tu figura y entiendo que el niño que quise y el adolescente que me desafió no existen y han dejado a cambio a este hombre amargado.

Nunca te deseé mal realmente y ahora siento que la vida se ha encargado de cobrarte todas las venganzas ¿Qué tan solo has estado y por cuánto tiempo para que el vacío se pintara de esta forma en tus pupilas?

000

Y así es como una agradable cena de reencuentro termina convertida en un campo de batalla ¿A quién le has aprendido esas maneras? No creo que los que te cuidaron, ni a tus consejeros, ni a tus superiores. Winston, el mayordomo, me ha pedido que te tenga paciencia, que es la soledad de tu casa, el frío y la mala vida lo que te ha endurecido el carácter; que tu no quieres ser así, que te alegras de verme.

Me retiro a mi casa con una indignación y una tristeza...

000

¿Me has escrito esta carta estando borracho? ¿Cómo la has mandado sin más? Estoy seguro que te arrepientes y por eso no te la respondo. Me dices que me extrañas, que te he dejado, que me querías, que aun me quieres y me cuesta mucho creerte.

Me quieres por ser platónico, es la falta lo que me hace más alto a tus ojos del mismo modo que es mi nostalgia lo que te hace más caro a los míos. Creo fervientemente que si te tuviera en frente el halo de la realidad te haría más opaco, más humano y menos ideal de como te recuerdo. Me gusta tu recuerdo transformado bajo la luz de mis fantasías. Me gusta tu ausencia de carácter imposible y hasta apostaría que con cada año y cada kilómetro que nos separan te haces más bello y así es como eres miles de días más querido y más de cuatrocientos cincuenta kilómetros más recordado que cualquier otro que se siente a mi lado y me pregunte qué siento por él.

No sé por qué sigo escribiendo esto. Es obvio que no dejaré que este cuaderno caiga en tus manos.

000

Es mi cumpleaños ¿Y tienes el descaro de venir a pavonearte con tus nuevos ropajesy luego reclamar mi falta de comunicación contigo?. Estas a mi altura. Tienes la sonrisa más desagradable que he visto jamás.

000

Te has largado de nuevo. Siento que he te echado, y luego me recrimino porque, anuque me quejo constantemente tu falta de cortesía conmigo al visitarte, yo nisiquiera soy capaz de regalarte una sonrisa cuando vienes a mi casa.

¿Qué ha pasado, Arthur? ¿Recuerdas cuando nos acostábamos bajo uno de los robles que están en el bosque cerca de tu casa? ¿Recuerdas que solías trepar a las altas copas y hablar con las hadas mientras yo te esperaba abajo para contarte un cuento? ¿Recuerdas que yo te daba pastelillos al atardecer y luego te cargaba a tu cama?

¿Qué nos ha pasado?

000

Te he vuelto a ver. En tu casa, venías de cazar con tus sabuesos y unos conejos muertos pendían de tu mano. Te imaginé como un pequeño canibal. Ceño fruncido, manos encrispadas, porte gallardo... mejor ni sigo observandote...

000

¿Sabes porqué no te miro? Te miro, te miro y se me hace que de tanto mirarte un día no me bastará con acariciar solo tu imagen con mis ojos y entonces tendré que arrancármelos para que tu triste figura no sea profanada por mis manos.

¿Qué pasa por mi mente cuando te veo ahora? Atrocidades. Me confundes. Me estoy haciendo viejo para estos maleficios y tú sigues sin entender nada, igual que hace años.

000

Hoy me has preguntado que pienso del matrimonio y del futuro. Me has tomado desprevenido ¿Qué te ha llevado a pensar en eso? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy una persona a quien preguntar por un compromiso? Sabes que nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de una cosa así. Sabes que estamos condenados a la soledad, a nuestras responsabilidades, a las separaciones, a las guerras, desde el día en que llegamos al mundo hasta que el mundo ya no nos necesite.

000

Oh por favor, cualquier cosa, menos esa mujercita americana. Cualquier cosa.

000

Ya no espero nada de tí. Haz lo que quieras ¿La prefieres a ella? Es una extraña en tu vida. Un ser caprichoso, imperialista, ególatra y despiadado, exacto el tipo de persona que podría salir de criarse contigo.

¿Sabes qué? Retiro lo dicho. Te lo mereces. Espero que te haga pedazos.

000

Lo dicho. Te ha hecho pedazos. Te ha quitado lo suyo y se ha marchado. No puedo ni siquiera llegar a sentirme culpable por no haberte advertido. Me regodeo en tus ruinas.

Ni pienses en pedirme ayuda.

000

¿Te has sentido muy solo? Quiero ir a verte.

000

¿Hace cuánto qué no hablábamos así como dos iguales? Nunca. Nunca hemos podido hablar de nada; lo nuestro siempre ha sido jugar a arrancarnos los ojos... si tu fueras otro ser, si yo fuera otro, si esto fuera otra cosa... Te has quedado dormido en mi cama cómo cuando eras niño y sigues sin saber lo peligroso que soy.

000

Te odio.

Te extraño.

Te detesto.

Te quiero.

¿Qué nos pasa ahora? Cuando me miras y me reflejo en tus ojos verdes me desconozco, no sé si tu me ves distinto o soy yo que me vuelvo otro contigo. No logro entenderlo. Quiero preguntarte pero es tan antiguo todo esto que no sabría donde empezar y es entonces que lo he decidido.

Te voy a pasar esta libreta.

Voy a ir hacia tu cuarto, golpearé la puerta, te lo dejaré, esperaré afuera lo que me digas y entonces me entregaré a la vida.

Te mentiría si te digo que no espero nada de ti esta vez. Quién diría que la esperanza sería algo tan nefasto.


End file.
